Tachycardia
by MCS35
Summary: Another Gale! This ones a cute oneshot that seemed a lot cuter in my head XD Gajeel and Levy are asked to take a quick inventory of the medical supplies when Levy decides to fool around. Summary sucks but please enjoy! :D


Hello! I've got another GaLe fanfics for you guys! Hope you guys like it! But this one isn't exactly following the storyline like my others :/ Don't have any ideas from the latest one… Oh well!

P.S. Tachycardia is a disease or something where you have a really, really fast heartbeat.

It was another regular day at the rambunctious guild and Levy was sitting next to Gajeel, lost in her little world while Gajeel munched noisily on some scrap metal. They had just come back from a mission and wanted to spend a little more time in the guild before they headed home. Pantherlily went home first, claiming that he wanted to clean up, being the neat freak he is. Gajeel finished his food and was about to inform Levy that he was leaving when Mirajane approached the table with an all too sincere smile.

"Hi there Gajeel and Levy!"

"Whaddaya want?" Replied Gajeel, knowing full well that Levy probably won't respond.

"Just a liiiitle favor! I want you two to take inventory of the medical supplies we have left at the infirmary. It's nearly time for my monthly grocery shopping for the guild and I want to know how much I have to buy! Kay?"

"Can't you do it yourself? I've gotta go home and-" Gajeel gulped as Mirajane flashed him an even creepier smile.

"What did you saaaay?

"O-Okay okay I'll do it! Geez. Shrimp, let's go!" Levy sighed and closed her book.

"What are we supposed to do again?" Gajeel facepalmed.

"Okay let's see! We've only got a couple of rolls of disinfectant bandages, a few bottles of betadine, a box of cotton…" Levy continued to list these things and bunch more on a notebook as Gajeel took them out of the cabinet.

" Two spare crutches, a wheelchair…. And a stethoscope! Is that it?"

"Yeah." Levy shook her head.

"We hardly have anything left."

"That's because we've got the little runt to take care of us."

"Don't you think we're relying on her a bit too much?" Levy picked up the stethoscope and started fiddling with it.

"Oi, stop touching it Shrimp. You might break it."

"I'm hardly doing anything!" She put it on and pretended to be a doctor.

"So, where does it hurt, Mr. Redfox?"

"Shrimp, that's cute and everything but there's no way in hell I'm gonna play along"

"Your knee? How did you injure it?"

"Shrimp"

"You tripped and fell? My, my, how clumsy of you!"

"Shrimp" Gajeel growled quietly.

"Well then! Why don't you sit down here while I hit it with this small wooden hammer?"

Gajeel couldn't take it anymore and tried to grab the tool from her head when she evasively ducked and rolled. And he couldn't help but smirk. He always loved a challenge.

"Oh dear! Someone with an injured knee shouldn't be moving about like that!" Levy cooed as she sidestepped and skipped towards the far end of the room. He guffawed and stalked after her.

"I'm gonna tear it off your tiny little head and snap it in two if you keep this 'doctor' thing up."

"Keep talking like that and I won't give you a lollipop when you're done with your checkup." Levy grinned.

Suddenly, Gajeel lunged at her head. She underestimated the time it would take for him to cover the distance she had put between them and ducked a second too late. Instead of grabbing the stethoscope, he grabbed her shoulders, assuming that her head would be lower, and nonintentionally tackled her to the floor. They landed in very compromising position. Gajeel flipped them at the last minute so as to protect Levy from the brunt of the fall and so she ended up lying in top of him, face only inches away from each other. You'd think that they'd stutter and break apart but nope. They stared at each other. Neither seemed to want to get up.

**Badum. Badum. **_Huh? What's that? _Levy wondered.

"Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear nothing Shrimp"

**Badum. Badum. **

"You sure? It's really loud. And really fast. It sorta sounds like… Almost like a…"

Levy's eyes widened as she realized what she was hearing. She smirked.

"Oi, why are you grinning like that?"

Levy said nothing as she moved her face closer to his.

**Badum. Badum. Badum.**

Or when she weaved her spare hand through his hair.

**Badum. Badum. Badum. Badum.**

"Gajeel?"

"Y-Yes?" Gajeel visibly gulped.

She moved her mouth to his ear and said,

"Apparently, you have *Tachycardia as well as an injured knee. You'll need to consult a different doctor for that I'm afraid. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go report to Mirajane regarding the inventory so I'll see you around!" And with that, Levy stood up, took off the stethoscope, picked up the list and walked out. Gajeel stayed in the same spot, stuttering and all, for thirty seconds tops when he finally gathered his wits and ran out the room.

"SHRIMP!" He heard her giggling and tried to find her but dammit she was small. Plus he had a really addled brain and couldn't come up with a single coherent thought. He continued to scan the guild until he saw a flash of blue hair before it escaped behind the bar. _Thought the smell of alcohol would cover your scent, huh? _Gajeel couldn't help but feel proud of his smart little bookworm before bristly walking over to her.

He finally saw her and snuck up to her. And then BAM! He cornered her by placing both hands at the side of her head and well, his bulky body blocked the rest.

"Do you need anything Gajeel?"Levy asked innocently.

"I think I deserve a reward for being such a nice patient."

"Nice?"

"Yes. Really nice."

"Hmmm. Okay then. Close your eyes." Gajeel grinning to himself, closed his eyes, and waited for the kiss.

POP.

_Well, this is weird. Didn't think her lips were so, slippery. And so, cherry flavored. She doesn't wear lip gloss so why the heck does it taste like cherry? _Gajeel continued 'kissing' her until he heard what sounded like a badly suppressed giggle. He opened his eyes and what he saw made him feel proud(again), disappointed, embarrassed, and downright pissed at the same time. The little minx tricked him. Again. Twice in a row, dang was he letting his guard down too low when he was around her. Turns out he wasn't kissing her. She was holding a lollipop towards his lips the whole time. In short, he was kissing a freaking lollipop. Gajeel glared murderously at Levy. She couldn't help but let her laughter loose. The whole thing was too comical. And he was really adorable throughout the whole thing. At this point Gajeel snapped. He took the whole lollipop in his mouth and bit down hard. The candy part was now wholly in his mouth. He then spit it out and captured her lips. Albeit slightly rough. After parting,

"I've been waiting too damn long for that don't you think?" Levy could only nod as she was still light headed from the kiss.

"G-Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens now?"

"I bring you home and cuddle with you all night long"

"E-Eh? Wait!"

"Nope. I'm tired and need some sleep." And with that he hauled her over his shoulder and made his way home.

"Gajeel! That wasn't what I meant!" Gajeel stopped walking and adjusted Levy so that he was carrying her bridal style. After a slight pause, he said,

"I'm new at this dating stuff, so make sure you correct me if I'm doing anything wrong, all right?" Levy's eyes started watering.

"O-Oi! Did I already make a mistake?!" And she laughed.

"Nope! I'm just really happy!" Hearing this, Gajeel smiled. Not his regular grin but a genuine smile.

"Well you're not the only one Shrimp." And he resumed his walk.

Meanwhile, Mirajane fangirled behind a bush.

"Finally! I can't wait to tell the rest of the guild!" Mirajane skipped back, thinking of the next couple she'd get together. _Ahhh, young love~! _

That's it! Sorry if it seems a little rushed but yeah! Thanks for reading and constructional criticism is appreciated!


End file.
